The Letter
by kori anders
Summary: Excitement filled my veins, waiting for Pete to deliver a letter to me...Opening the letter it asked "Jin do you know about the curse of Papermoon Valley?" More inside
1. Welcome to Papermoon Valley

Ka: Yes this is a new project…although I know nobody will read this…knowing not a lot of people are interested in Animal Crossing…but if you stumble in reading this…can you please give me a feedback on it? Please? This story was made for one of my friends...

* * *

Standing at the hallway with an empty messenger bag slung on my shoulder, I gave one more last look at my room before I walked away and out the door where my parents, relatives, and my friends stood waiting for me to come out. I looked around taking in the scenery of my hometown as we walked down the pathway to the train station, as the station came into view I gave a small nod to my friends as they gave me a pat on the back or a small friendly shove. I look to my relatives and gave them a small wave. Mom on the other hand was already shedding tears.

"Jin, you always be good…make sure you take good care of yourself, eat plenty…you sure you can do this alone? I mean I can accompany you to the village you're heading to."

"Mom…I can do this I'm already 18 years old…don't worry I can handle myself." I reassure her.

She looked up at me and gave a sad nod. Hearing the train's loud whistle from the distance I gave one more last look around the neighborhood, once the train arrived at the station, I gave my last goodbye to my friends, and family.

"Wait Jin! Before you go…I nearly forgot to give you money for your dinner for tonight…I hope 1000 bells will do…" Mom said as she placed the money into my palm and shoved me inside the train before the door close.

Staring out the train's door window I gave a small wave as my train pulled away from the station…my hometown. I walked through another door where all the passengers' seats were located. Upon entering the area my feet couldn't move anymore, shock filled my senses; the passengers were all animals! They wore clothes, they talk, they sit on their behind like normal people do. I rubbed my eyes and slapped my face three times making sure that I wasn't hallucinating. I couldn't turn back now…I'm already told them that I'm not coming back.

I closed my eyes for awhile and took a deep breathe before I moved forward to find myself a sit. The animals dropped their conversation with their friends and looked over to me…they were analyzing me, watching me in fascination like a scientist watching their experiment improve. I sat next to the window and watch the scenery change. The train came to a halt for a minute, my mind once again debated to get off the train but my body wouldn't listen to it. As the train darted forward once again, the door opened once again…a blue and white colored cat walked in, searching for a place to sit. Its red eyes caught my gaze, and smiled as it walked toward me.

"Heya! Mind if I sit here? You know if you have someone to talk, your trip will somewhat be fun." The cat said.

I was utterly shocked and amazed of the creature standing in front of me, I regain composure and smiled.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." I reply.

"Anyway I'm Rover, and you're?"

I hesitated for a moment.

"Jin." I said quietly.

Rover laughed.

"Jin? Ahahaha it's kind of weird for a boy like you." The feline said.

"Actually…I think Jin is just right for me…"

"Eh! Sorry about that…so where are you headed?"

Oh crud…I forgot…I procrastinated on my plan to live somewhere and forgot to pack all my things because every night I would go to the bar with my friends and drink the night away…all that's left was the 1000 bells my mom just gave today.

"…I have no idea." I said dryly.

"WHAT!?! This is like déjà vu! I remember meeting Samantha last year, she had no where to go and no place to live…just like you! Where is she now living? OH YEAH! She now lives in Papermoon Valley…hmm…can you wait for a minute I need to talk to someone." The cat jumps out of his seat and walks through the door where he first came in.

During the cat's disappearance, I ponder about the girl he mentioned earlier. Samantha…I recall hearing her name in my town last week…hearing that she's just visiting her family, though rumor says that she's gone mental due to her saying she have 'animals' as her neighbor. I stifle a small laugh, knowing I too have gone mental seeing animals as the passengers of the train. The door opens and the cat walked in.

"Hey, sorry for the wait."

"Its fine." I told him.

"Oh yeah…I talked to an ol' friend of mine, says he got a three vacant house at Papermoon Valley for you to choose from."

Before I object to his kind offer he cuts in.

"Oh look we're pulling up already at Papermoon Valley…hey I want to say good luck with your life and have fun." The cat said as it pushed me to stand up from my seat.

I stared at him for a while…and smiled.

"Thank you Rover for your company…I hope our paths cross again." I said and walked out the door and onto the train platform. A monkey porter stood at the right side of me and said.

"Welcome to Papermoon Valley! Eek eek!"

I stared in disbelief, and then ventured out of the station where a brown raccoon wearing a business men attire ran in front of me.

"Are…you…Jin?" the raccoon panted.

"Yes."

"Oh goodness, I was able to reach your train's arrival. I'm Tom Nook, a business man from the Nook's Department store…and you don't have a place to live." The raccoon laugh.

Anger filled my veins for awhile.

"It's not funny." I said as I try to control my anger.

"Ah yes…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have made fun of you. Ah yes…please follow me."

The raccoon ran through a pathway of trees. Following the direction he ran through; through the clearing of the trees I saw him stand next to a bulletin board which was surrounded by three small houses and one big house which seems to be occupied.

"Ah yes…you see Samantha already lives in that house…but if you want to look inside it's alright just don't make a mess or fiddle around with her arrangements…she's not inside the house but she wouldn't like seeing her furniture moved around. But please make a quick decision on one of the three houses you will choose."

I gave a curt nod, and then walked in each of the three houses. One has a charcoal ground with hallo blocks as it's wallpaper, the other wooden planks with a weird looking wallpaper, but the one that think looked better was the one with the metallic flooring and a wooden wall.

I pointed at the house I wanted, which was across Samantha's house.

"Ah yes…I hope you will feel comfy in your new house, I put an extra radio in to make you relax…but we have to settle this for you to pay me 140000 bells, we all know houses aren't for free." Tom Nook said.

I hesitantly pulled out my 1000 bells from my bag and hand it over with embarrassment.

"Ah yes this is…1000 bells…err…is this all you have?"

I nodded with shame.

"Ah yes and it's not enough for buying a house is it? But we can't leave you without a place to live in…I'll tell you what…I'll let you have the house but you need to pay up your loan alright?" He said with a smile.

I gave a small smile back.

"Why don't you meet me at the store? I have work for you…so you can pay your loan." He said.

I gave a huge sigh as he left running to his store, it was already 11 pm and I need to work! I have no idea where his store is located, I'm just new…doesn't he put this in his mind? Must be tough also when Samantha arrived here. I walked toward the direction where the train station is and check up the map to search for the store. The store is located at Acre A-4 which is right next to this acre. I ran inside the store, Tom Nook looking a bit frustrated.

"What took you so long? Well let's not dilly dally, you have work to do."

'_This night is going to be long…' _I said to myself, preparing whatever work he would toss at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My heavy eyelids rose…I didn't get enough sleep…I slept around 3 in the morning on the cold metallic floor remembering all the dirty work I did for Tom Nook. From planting flowers to delivering items around the town…where I have completely lost my way around. I look down to see my outfit, which was a Tom Nook uniform, it was full of dirt and sweat…I gave a small grunt of frustration.

'_137000 bells left to pay…I need a new outfit, I can't go around the place wearing this…"_

Walking outside…still feeling dirty about myself…I saw the flag of my mailbox blink…

'_Eh mail?'_

One came from Tom Nook about a special furniture on sale, the other one from the Happy Room Academy, but what caught my attention was a letter with a gift hanging from the side from Samantha.

To Jin,

Heya!!! Welcome to Papermoon Valley! I'm Samantha…your neighbor! Your house is so small, here take this gift…it will help you finish your loan…I know you might not accept it since it's 200000 bells…but it's fine with me I'm already a billionaire here so it's no loss for me. Everyone here is so nice you know…I remember…many people come and go from here since they thought they went cuckoo…so I get lonely here since there is no one I can relate to. Well anyway I hope you enjoy your life here…and please don't be like those pass and go people…

-Samantha

I open the gift box to see 200000 bells sitting neatly in the middle, the letter fell from my hands. Not even my parents or anyone who are close to me, wouldn't send this much money…but it's shocking from a person I don't know so much would send THIS MUCH MONEY! I search for a stationary in the dumpsite around acre A-1 to thank the girl, I was shocked to see 3 fresh clothings neatly sitting in the middle of the dumpsite, one has a letter attached to it. Grabbing the letter from the clothing I open the letter which was dedicated to me.

Jin!

Knowing that you've work so hard to finish your loan last night, I couldn't help but wonder if you have new clothing to change into. I know you would come to the dumpsite to look for a stationary to reply back to my letter that you just received. I know you're freaking out, thinking I'm a stalker of some sort…but trust me I know how the way people think. For us teenagers we would procrastinate on planning, like what happen to me when I arrived here. So no need to thank me. If you already have new clothing to change to and you don't want it, don't worry about it…just leave it there. Oh yeah there's a stationary over there…I would like to say the animals here love to receive mail.

-Samantha

I looked to the side and find a stationary lying neatly next to the clothes. I looked over to the three clothing that Samantha gave me, which was weird to have them placed on the dumpsite, well at least the dumpsite was clean not like any other dumpsite. I wore the deep blue tee she gave me, and placed the remaining two in my messenger bag. Before I would meet the residents I paid up my entire loan at the Post Office and talk to Tom Nook who would make my house spacious.

Running outside I couldn't help but listen to footsteps running and the gust of wind that pasts by me. There was no one around this acre but me, how could I be hearing someone running past me? I smack my head, I was completely being delusional. I grabbed the stationary and wrote to Samantha.

Samantha…

Thank you for all the help you have given me, from money and clothings you have given me…Is there anyway I can repay you for your help? Anyway I'm Jin…of course you already know that…I came from Shizuki town, live there for the rest of my childhood and teenage years. How about you?

-Jin

I placed my pen away and hurry to the Post Office to send the letter. Before going outside the post office I remember to write to my mom before she gets worried about me, I wrote her my address which was Acre B-3 House B Papermoon Valley and told her about the letters from Samantha. I walked out of the Post office and talk to the animals around here, so I could get to know them better. They would usually talk about Samantha's hard work of trying to retrieve something that someone took or help out with their daily work.

* * *

I think that's the longest chapter I have done! Oh well…I hope someone would come by this story…I hope…it just makes me cry seeing a work that hasn't been looked up by anyone…I'll just continue the story…I guess…


	2. Do you know the curse of Papermoon Val?

Ka: Oh my Gosh!!! I didn't expect reviews right away! Anyway thank you very much! I'm currently trying to end my other story Skye…since all stories must come to an end…so yah…and I looking for a place to put my Original stories in…I been completely trying to finish 'Oyama Ore' and 'Unsung heroes' which are my originals…and I have no clue where to put them…anyway on with the story…

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the creaking of the orange box, I forgot I didn't slept on the cold flooring instead I slept on top of this box which seems it will break apart in a few minutes. Stepping outside the house, a huge gift box leaned against my mailbox. The sight of it made me feel paralyze, Samantha knows how to surprise a newcomer like me. I took out the letters from the mailbox; it was typically from Tom Nook, Happy Room Academy, my mom, and Samantha. I threw away the unimportant mail, and first read my mom's letter.

Jin!

Are you feeling alright? I mean…there's no such thing as an animal community…did Samantha pass on her mentality to you? Why don't you return back here!?! JIN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ALL YOUR THINGS HERE!!! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO LIVE IN YOUR TOWN WITHOUT THEM? Anyway…take care of yourself…

Your concern mother…PS I seriously think you should return back home…

Next letter to read was Samantha's:

Hey Jin!

Surprise! Surprise! You must have been shock seeing a huge gift box outside your house…this will give you a pleasant sleep tonight. I notice there was no bed in your house last night, and I thought you must have lack some sleep so I bought you a bed this morning and placed it near the mailbox since the bed couldn't fit in your mailbox. Neh Jin…Shizuki town? That's my hometown too…but after the incident of meeting talking animals on the train…my parents thought I went cuckoo so they made me live on my own at the age of 16…but I visit the town every weekend. Oh yah…you must have been hungry after eating fruits…since that's the only food available to eat here…but please do come inside my house…there's a clam chowder and a cake waiting for you inside.

~Samantha

I stared in disbelief her parents made her live on her own just like that, I pushed the gift box inside the house and unwrapped the gift. She sent me the expensive and luxurious bed, the Regal bed, I can't believe she was wasting her money just to keep me comfortable and help me get a house like hers. My stomach grumbled as I walked outside my house, I was embarrass that she kept giving me money, furniture, clothes, and now food for my poor hungry stomach and I haven't given her anything in return but just a thank you. I walked inside her house, the smell of clam chowder and the sweetness of the frosting of the cake filled my nostril. A memo pad was settled in between the two foods. I read it.

Jin…eat all you want alright…and feel free to look around my house okay?

I wrote underneath what she had written down.

Samantha thank you for everything, I feel so ashame of myself…since you did everything to help me live…I don't know what give back in return…I keep saying thank you but I think that's not enough.

I look at a memo note that was attached to her notebook, it said:

**The socialites:**

Cookie

Cheri

Astrid

Rosie

Melanie

Rhoda

**The Good Girls:**

Kiki

Coco

Aurora

Carrie

**The Boys (Energetic and the grouchy):**

Billy

Scoot

Bones

Dizzy

Octavian

Gonzo

Wart Jr.

Poncho

I gave a small smirk as I finished the clam chowder and started to chow down the cake. I stared at the pictures that were lined against the wall. One picture showed Samantha who is a strawberry blonde haired girl with aquamarine colored eyes, another picture showed Samantha and her parents…the cause of the strawberry blonde hair was because her dad was a blonde while her mother had red hair. I gave a small laugh.

Once finished I walked down to her basement, and turned on the lights. I was shocked this wasn't a basement really; the basement was a young girl's bedroom it was decorated with all the lovely set. I notice there was a letter underneath the goldfish fishbowl, I took it out and read it.

Emily (yes I have thought of your name when I made your room when I was 17 years old)

I worked hard to create your bedroom, your bedroom was placed here since it was a safe place for you to sleep and do your things. I know it's weird to make a room out of the basement since basements are usually made to be a storage area or something. Well I hope you enjoy you're room.

Your Mom (January 26, 2009)

I gave a small smile; she planned ahead for her future daughter's life. I placed back the letter underneath the fishbowl and walked out the house where I met Kiki.

"Jin! I was expecting to see Samantha walk out of her house…it's kind of weird to see you come out of her house. Meow!" The black cat said with a confuse look on her face.

"I came over just to eat…since my house is currently not livable." I said as I gave an unsatisfied look at my house.

"No worries…it was the same when Samantha moved in last year. She would sometimes eat in one of our villagers' house, sometimes she would cry in frustration because of her family problems or how hard it was to finish her loan, she would sometimes sleep with one of us until her house grew bigger and when she was able to afford the furnitures she wanted for her house. I felt bad…I didn't do anything to help her. Meow!" Kiki said as she hung her head down.

I gave the cat a small pat on the back to cheer her up. She gave a weak smile until she was able to pull herself together.

"Thanks Jin. Meow!" Kiki said with a grin on her face and dash off to the direction of her house.

I gave a small smile yet I felt bad about Samantha.

'_She was helping me…because she didn't want me to experience the hardships she went through.'_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

1 Year later

I was able to pay off my entire loan thanks to Samantha's help, and I was able to afford everything I wanted. I took a glance at the bookshelf which was full of Samantha's letter. Me and Samantha are now currently in a relationship for about 8 months. Although I wanted to see how she looks like in personal instead of looking at her picture that was on my regal desk.

I walked out of my house I could see the sunset so clearly from here. It's nearly 5 o'clock, excitement filled my veins I couldn't wait for her reply if she would approve to meet me, and I couldn't wait for Pete to deliver my afternoon mail.

Pete landed in front of the bulletin board, as usual with a messenger bag full of mail, I walked up to him.

"Ah Jin! What a pleasant surprise to see you waiting for me at this time! Oh yes I nearly forgot! There's a mail for you…wait here let me find it." Pete said as he dug his erm…wings inside the bag to look for the mail.

"Ah! Found it! Here…oh I must hurry to give the remaining letters to the other villagers…can't keep them waiting you know! Business is business. See ya!" Pete said before he flies to the sky.

I gave a wave before averting me eyes to the letter, I quickly open it but it only asked.

Jin…

Do you know about the curse of Papermoon Valley?

Love Samantha

She didn't answer my question…but I was curious about what she said.

'_Curse? No one ever told me about it…this was my first time hearing about it.'_

I took out my pen and stationary and reply back.

Samantha…

That's my first time hearing about that…I never knew that this valley is cursed…tell me about it…

Jin.

* * *

Okay…"Skye" is already now on its second to the last chapter right now…somehow I want to end "Organization Infinite…" due to the fact it has a sequel coming up. I'm thinking somehow I want to make a chapter story of the events of what happen after "Skye" which is more family like and stuff.


End file.
